ryan_crash_and_thomas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Crash and Thomas meet Hardcore Henry
Ryan, Crash and Thomas meet Hardcore Henry is a new sci-fi action movie by N/A Plot Waking up in a tank of water inside a laboratory on an airship, Henry recalls a gang of bullies from his childhood. A scientist, Estelle (Haley Bennett), greets Henry and says she is his wife, and that he has been revived from an accident that left him amnesiac and mute. After replacing a missing arm and leg with hi-tech cybernetic prostheses, a group of mercenaries led by the telekinetic Akan (Danila Kozlovsky) raid the ship, claiming all of Estelle's research is his corporate property. He kills Estelle's fellow scientists, before attempting to murder Henry. Henry and Estelle flee in an escape pod and land in a highway in Moscow. Estelle is abducted by the mercenaries shortly after, while Henry is incapacitated and forced into a firefight. Henry is rescued from the mercenaries by a mysterious man, Jimmy (Sharlto Copley), who informs him that his cybernetic implants are running out of power, and that he will die if he does not find a way to recharge. Jimmy is almost immediately killed by corrupt cops bought out by Akan, and Henry is forced to fight his way through both cops and mercenaries, sneaking onto a bus to evade them. He is shortly joined by Jimmy—no worse for the wear, disguised as an alcoholic, odorous bum—who informs him that one of Akan's associates, named Slick Dimitry, has a cybernetic charging pump implanted in his heart, which Henry can use to recharge. Shortly thereafter, Henry and Jimmy are attacked by a flamethrower-wielding goon. Jimmy is incinerated, but Henry manages to escape and sneaks into Dimitry's complex, where he receives a message from Akan taunting him. Henry finds and chases Dimitry throughout the city before incapacitating him; just as Dimitry promises him more information, Dimitry is killed by a sniper. Henry removes the pump and receives a call from Jimmy, who directs Henry to a brothel. Henry heads to the brothel and meets two more versions of Jimmy—a cocaine-addicted lothario and a shy, awkward geek in a vest—who manage to replace his pump. Shortly after, the brothel is attacked by Akan's forces. Henry successfully defends himself after an extended gunfight, but encounters Akan, who taunts him about Estelle's kidnapping and reveals she is being transported somewhere by an armored convoy. Akan hurls Henry, literally, out of the brothel. Outside, Henry encounters another Jimmy—now a marijuana-obsessed hippie/biker—who transports him to Akan's convoy. After a firefight, Henry finds Estelle in the truck leading the convoy; before he can rescue her, Akan strikes him unconscious and knocks him out of the truck. Henry is left for dead by the side of the road, but Jimmy manages to find and resuscitate him, but is shelled by a tank shortly afterwards. After killing the tank crew, fending off a helicopter, and failing to tame a runaway horse, Henry follows another of Jimmy's signals leads him to yet another Jimmy—a gruff sniper in a ghillie suit—who leads him to an abandoned hotel, where Jimmy is headquartered in a secret laboratory built inside. Here, the real Jimmy—a quadriplegic scientist—reveals his motive for helping Henry—revenge against Akan, who snapped his spine after his attempt to make cyborg super-soldiers like Henry failed. He reveals the other Jimmys are dormant clones of himself that he can remotely control, which he created to regain mobility and indulge in vices, as demonstrated through an elaborate song-and-dance number involving several of his clones. The clones attack Henry after Jimmy realizes that Henry has unknowingly been broadcasting his location to Akan, leading to a massive strike force closing in on both Henry and Jimmy. After a fight, Henry manages to disable the clones and convinces Jimmy to help. Henry and various clones of Jimmy—ranging from a stereotypical punk rocker to a posh WW2 Colonel—fight their way out of the complex, killing the mercenaries' leader by dropping the laboratory on him via plastic explosives. Jimmy and Henry drive to Akan's headquarters, a massive skyscraper. They fight their way into an elevator, but Jimmy is mortally wounded. Before dying, Jimmy thanks Henry for being the closest friend he had. Henry fights his way to the highest floor, where he is greeted by Akan, revealing that an army of cyborg super-soldiers are being fed Henry's memories of the event so far, up to escaping with Estelle from the ship. One such soldier awakens and attacks Henry, but Henry kills him and replaces his battery with the soldier's. The rest of the army awaken and chase Henry up to the roof of the building. On the roof, Henry battles and wipes out the entire army. Akan arrives and severely wounds Henry. Shortly after, Estelle arrives as well—it is revealed that Estelle was Akan's wife all along, forming an elaborate ruse to field-test cyborg soldiers like Henry and use his memories to manipulate the cyborgs into doing anything to 'get' who they believe to be their wife back—namely, world domination as Akan's loyal troopers. The two leave Henry for dead, preparing to depart for parts unknown in a helicopter. Henry blacks out, but is energized by a memory of his father (Tim Roth) encouraging him to fight back against the gang of childhood bullies seen in the intro. Henry manages to bypass Akan's powers and decapitates him with his cybernetic eyestalk. He jumps onto Estelle's helicopter and presents Akan's head. Estelle shoots him, but the bullet ricochets off his cybernetic hand and wounds her, leaving her hanging from the helicopter. Estelle pleads with Henry to save her, but Henry slams the door on her fingers, sending her falling to her death. As the credits roll, a message from Jimmy is heard, telling Henry there's "one more thing" he needs him to do. Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:Mature films